


Life's Unfair

by AnnaSilverston



Series: Marvel Relationships [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Proposing Plan, Sweet Anniversary, mission, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, life never gave out anything for free. Clint couldn't have amazing archery skills while dating a beautiful agent at the same time...Unfair, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I just love writing these kind of stories. Damn it, I'm sadistic as F [CENSORED]

Clint woke up early that morning when the sun wasn’t up yet. He placed a light kiss on his girlfriend and partner in SHIELD – Y/N. She stirred in her sleep a little, her lips pouting as if she wanted more. Clint chuckled and carefully slipped off the bed, placing the cover back on Y/N before putting on his clothes.  
The cold wind hit him and Clint winced at the weather, it just had to be cold on his and Y/N’s five years anniversary! Well, after all, it was winter when they first met. Clint smiled fondly as he remembered the fateful day.  
_\--Flashback—_  
 _It was the first mission they had ever been assigned together and also the first time Clint actually met agent L/N in person, whom went by the code name Feathers. He just knew about her yesterday when Fury told him about Y/N. She was an agent who moved SHIELD headquarters in France to the Triskelion. Clint couldn’t help but kept staring at the picture of the woman in the file. She just had this…vibe that made Clint drew his attention to her._  
 _He was dropped off at the party five minutes early and agent L/N quickly showed up after that while he was drinking scotch. Clint found his mouth gaped open in awe. Y/N was beautiful in her own unique way. Her h/c hair was tide up in a neat bun, also comfortable in case she had to fight, e/c eyes gleaming beautifully under the lights and her lips curved up in a smile as she saw Clint staring at her. She sat down and they both quickly became friends, also didn’t forget staring at their target once in a while. Y/N was so caught up in her own talk she didn’t even notice that Clint was looking at her instead of listening to her, he only answered when needed._  
 _And the a slow, classic dancing song came on and Clint noticed that everybody were moving with their partners to the floor, include their target so he quickly came up with an excuse to ask her for a dance._  
 _“May I have this dance, m’lady?” He said in his best posh accent and held out his hand to her. She returned him with a nod, following by a giggle and took his hand in her. He felt a light electric shock and butterflies in his stomach as she touched him. And from there, it could only get better…_  
 _\--End—_  
And that was the first time they met, let alone danced together. The two were quickly assigned for many different missions afterward and they worked with each other as if they were destined to do it. Not long after a mission in France, he asked her out and she said yes. Words couldn’t describe how happy Clint was back then, he was literally screaming and jumping around his room. Since then, the two had been dating for five years. Clint had already bought a beautiful but simple ring and he decided to propose to her after the mission tomorrow.  
He shuddered. The mission tomorrow was definitely the hardest, they even had to include Natasha and Steve. Steve would have to get the information SHIELD needed while Y/N, him and Natasha destroyed the whole facility. The facility itself was hid many feet underground and was protected with hundreds of guards and traps. But set that aside, that was for tomorrow and today Clint was about to give Y/N a sweet picnic, even though it was cold.  
As he reached the destination, he chose a spot under the biggest tree and quickly put the candles he had bought in a big heart shape, even if he couldn’t light them up due to the wind. He placed a checkered blue picnic blanket in the middle along with the basket full of her favorite treats – brownies, hot chocolate, sandwiches and even chocolate tiramisu. After the set up, it was already six and Clint dialed Y/N’s number.  
“Clint? Where are you? I woke up and you’ve already left…” Y/N asked with a sleepy voice. Clint felt bad for waking her up like this, but he had no other choice. His hand fumbled with a small box which contained the anniversary gift as he answered Y/N. “You remember the abandoned park which you love so much? Go there, I’m waiting for you. Remember to wear a coat and scarf, it’s cold outside.” It was a silence before Y/N replied him. “You too, Clint. I don’t want you to get a cold…” She mumbled and hung up the cold. Clint breathed out nervously, he really hoped that she would like the surprise. He couldn’t take her to any restaurant or throw her any party since it would be too obvious, they would probably get moped up by paparazzi and fans.  
Y/N arrived fifteen minutes later wearing a fuzzy coat over her sweater and the Rilakkuma scarf which Clint gave her last year. She walked up the hill and stopped at awe upon seeing the little surprise Clint had set up. Clint scratched his neck nervously. “Do…Do you like it?” Y/N didn’t reply. Instead she came running at him, tackling him to the ground and pressed a kiss on his cold lips. They teased each other for a while before Y/N pulled away, looking in his beautiful blue eyes. “Are you kidding? I love it! I love you, Clint Barton.”  
Clint smiled Y/N pushed herself up before helping Clint up also. They stepped in the heart and sat on the picnic blanket hand in hand. Clint leaned in and whispered: “Happy Anniversary, Y/N.” Which left a blush on her face and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She gave him a sweet smile and the two began eating the food Clint had prepared.  
“Hey Y/N? Close your eyes.” Y/N reluctantly followed his request and closed her eyes. She felt his hand taking her scarf off, leaving her neck bare to the cold weather and she winced playfully. He chuckled and put a silver necklace on her, Y/N gasped slightly as the silver met her skin. His fingers lingered on her neck a little bit and he told her to open her eyes. Y/N looked down on her neck and smiled cheekily at the necklace, which were decorated with a long arrow and on the arrow was the word ‘Barton’. His last name. He smiled and pushed her down on the blanket before attacking her with butterfly kisses and she giggled, hands tangling in his hair.  
As they laid there on the blanket, starring at nothing but the sky, their hands intertwined together and nothing could have separated Clint Barton and Y/N –soon to be Barton – L/N at that moment. Clint smiled and looked at the h/c girl who had already fallen asleep on his shoulder, her hands wrapping around his torso. Just one more day, one more mission and then she would belong to him, _forever._  
\--  
Clint was already dressed up in his Hawkeye gear with two quivers on his back while Y/N was struggling with her SHIELD uniform. Clint laughed and zipped up her suit, not forgetting to pepper her bare shoulders with kisses before zipping it up fully. “Stop that! We have a mission to do!” She complained and shoved him away playfully when he kissed her collarbone. But her attempt was failed when he licked and sucked on a spot, turning it blue and purple, marking her as his. “Just to let they know.” He said huskily and handed Y/N her guns. She shook her head, smiling as she put the guns with the bullet clips on her thigh holster and she tucked the necklace safe in her bra. “You ready?”  
“Yeah I am, but you aren’t.” Clint furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Y/N smiled and handed him a belt holster with silver guns and bullet clips. “I know how much you hate to use guns…” She mumbled and put the belt holster on him before continuing. “But it’s a tough mission, there are a lot of enemies and your arrows won’t be enough.” She finished and looked up at him, her eyes gleaming under the light. She also stuffed a few more arrows in his quivers. “Aren’t this…your mother’s guns before she died?” Clint arched his eyebrows. Y/N chuckled and nodded before plopping herself on the bed. The two enveloped in a dead silence before Y/N finally breaking it.  
“What if…one of us didn’t make it out?” She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly wiped it away, afraid to look at Clint directly. He sighed and made her sit up facing him. “Honey, we’re the best agents and assassins SHIELD’s ever gotten. Don’t you dare said those things again!” Y/N nodded and leaned in closer. Their lips touched and just like the first time, fireworks seemed to explode and their hands intertwined, gripping each other tight as if it was the last time.  
\--  
Y/N breathed out heavily and she threw another grenade at the enemies, killing at least ten of them. The first part of the mission went peacefully with her and Natasha killing every single guard and breaking in the facility. Clint was destroying every trap he could find and helping Steve getting to the database. It went smoothly until the alarm rang, making hundreds of agents and guards ran out to the hallway only to find the trio of them fighting other their enemies. Gun shots were heard, grenades were thrown and Clint’s arrows plunged in each target, never missing one. But the three were quickly out ranged as the enemies kept going in and it seemed like an endless fight. Y/N shot down a couple of dozen agents and she shouted out angrily. “Where the hell is Rogers?” “Already got the information, but he had his own enemies to kill!” Natasha shouted back. Y/N winced as a knife flew past her and gave her a slight cut on the leg but she ignored it and gave another guard a headshot.  
“You okay?” Clint breathed out heavily as sweats started to form on his skin, he took out another arrow and plunged it in an agent’s head before taking it back and shot at someone who tried to shoot Natasha. “Yeah, I’m not dead yet! If only I could get to the control panel and make this hell hole self-destruct!” Y/N shouted and threw another grenade at a crowd of agents. And then something unexpected happened. Y/N stood frozen in place, staring in front of her with a horrified expression on her face. Someone had shot her in the stomach, the blood was pouring out rapidly. The whole world seemed to be spinning around as she screamed and used her last clip of bullets before falling to the ground. Clint quickly caught her before her body touched the floor and he glared angrily at the person who shot her and Natasha quickly knocked that person down. The adrenaline helped her to move faster and she shot at least ten agents down to give Clint and Y/N some time.  
“Rogers here! I’m in the control panel so I suggest that you all start to move out!”  
“Not yet! Feathers is down!” Clint yelled out desperately as Y/N never seemed to stop bleeding, her body running cold in his own hands, the blood dying her clothes red. She coughed up a mouthful of blood and her eyes starting to drop. “NO! Don’t you dare!” Clint cried out as his hands wrapped around her fragile body. His stomach churned and twisted and his heart broke in small pieces. Y/N fought with the death to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to die yet, she wanted to be his at least, have a little kid and a family with just the three of them…

 _No, let me stay. I’ll stop killing people, I’ll stop working for SHIELD, please. I’ll gave up everything just to stay with Clint! NO!_ “I-I…love…you…” Y/N took the necklace out one last time before she closed her eyes. She gave out her last breath with a faint smile on her face, her bloody hand clutching the necklace tightly.  
“Y/N…? Y/N, it’s not funny…Open your eyes! Y/N!”  
“Barton, give me a hand!” Natasha yelled and Clint wiped away his tears before placing Y/N’s lifeless body on the ground. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and he pulled the silver gun she had given him out. “I will always love you, Y/N.” He started shooting furiously at the enemies, the tears blinded his eyes and the enemies screamed out in pain and agony. But no pain could match the one in Clint’s heart.  
At that moment, Steve hit the self-destruct button and he jumped out of the glass room, landing on the floor the trio were with his shield and began taking down the enemies one by one. As soon as he reached the three he took Y/N’s body and flung her over his shoulder carefully before helping Natasha and Clint to kill the rest.  
If they’re going down, at least they’ll be together.  
\--  
Clint stood silently beside Y/N’s lifeless body in a white dress, her hands crossed and her expression as peaceful as ever. He carefully lifted her left hand up and slid the silver ring on her fourth finger before placing it back. He pressed one last kiss on her cold lips and remembered how warm it used to be on his own ones. He recoiled about all the kisses they shared, the hugs, the memories and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. She was gone, and no one could replace her. Clint closed the coffin and looked at her form again, the ring and the necklace he gave her sparkling under the glass.  
He blamed Fury for assigning them this mission, even though he knew that it was no one’s fault. “I need to remind you that agent L/N agreed to go on this mission on her own will. She could have chosen not to go." Clint spun around and spat harshly at Fury. “At this point, how could you even say those words?”  
Clint knew that from now on, nothing will be the same again. He used to dream about having a family with the love of his life, have a kid or maybe two and live happily forever. He could almost feel that Y/N was still alive and that she was standing right next to him. But then again, life had always been unfair… Clint left the room without a word, Y/N’s file in his hand. The picture of her was still there, frozen smile on her face but under it was a line in big, bold red letters.

**DECEASED.**


End file.
